


***

by InuTaisho



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано 12 июля 2007 года.





	***

Этот день не отличался ни от одного другого. Все так же зеленели листья на фоне искусственного неба. Все так же дул, согласно расписанию погоды, ветерок.  
Люди радовались тому, что где-то в космосе кончилась война. Ее, даже не заметную под куполами колоний, все равно ощущали. Как чувствуешь чужой взгляд.  
Впрочем, радовались не все.  
Человек, принесший Гилберту то, что осталось от Рау Ле Крузе, был отстраненно сух. Он повторял слова, которые говорил не раз, не слишком убедительно делая вид, что сожалеет. В конце концов, была война, а на войне люди умирают. И какое до этого дело оставшимся в живых?  
А Гилберт, почти не слушая, думал только о том, как хорошо, что это случилось внезапно и далеко. Можно закрыть глаза и представить, что он просто застрял на одном из своих заданий. Что можно будет в один прекрасный момент прийти домой и увидеть его в удобном, хоть и старом, кресле. Вино будет покрыто небольшой рябью в бокале, который держит слегка трясущаяся рука. Он взглянет на Гилберта, и в тусклых голубых глазах снова зажжется болезненный огонь. Думая так, можно будет жить дальше. Искренне улыбаясь, а не изображая радость. Строя планы на будущее, а не существуя в череде бессмысленных секунд.  
У него нет времени горевать. И нет сил.  
Зато есть еще полтора часа до того, как вернется домой Рей. Достаточно для того, чтобы смыть слезы со щек и кровь с рук. Выбросить осколки чашки в мусорное ведро и осторожно положить медаль на полку. Чтобы никогда на нее не смотреть.  
Представляя, что Рау может вернуться в любую минуту. Улыбаясь. Живя в мире, который он изменит любой ценой.


End file.
